worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
X-20 Class Neuroi
The X-20 is a Neuroi class described as a Fortress-type, and was a Neuroi that Erica Heartmann and Hanna-Justina Marseille were tasked with destroying together as both an assurance of success with the operation at the hands of two of Karlsland's two best aces as well as a Public Relations and Morale boost for the war effort. Background The X-20 class Neuroi is a Fortress Type Neuroi that occupied the Island of Malta and attacked the Fuso fleet that was patrolling around Malta. As per it's specific type classification: the X-20 Neuroi is a stationary Neuroi designed specifically for defending a location; and all other Neuroi units in this category and whom operate under similar nature are identified as Fortress-types. Aerial Recon of the X-20 indicated that it's defenses were unpenetrable by conventional means and tactics. The X-20 has a 2-km wide dome that covers Malta's port. It's defended by 40 Small-type Neuroi inside, but further information (Official Strike Witches Fanbook 2) mentions that the X-18 Neuroi that attacked the Fuso fleet sortied from here, indicating that the 40 Small-type Neuroi may simply be its self-defense force, and there are usually more Neuroi stationed within. This would indicate that the X-20 Neuroi basically acts as an armored airfield. The X-20 Neuroi's interior is specifically identified as fortifications for Malta itself, and that the Neuroi's outline surrounds the entire port. A myriad spines projecting from the wall towards the core at the center can be seen, although the exact, specific function of these spines are not elaborated. Presumably, Malta's port was chosen by the Neuroi because it provided a source of raw materials to make more Neuroi out of. Given this information, aside from acting as a defensive outpost to hold territory and acting as an armored airfield for Neuroi units to deploy from; the X-20 may also be in charge of it's own independent resource processing and Neuroi unit production capabilities under it's own capacity without the reliance of an actual Hive or Nest: possibly for it's own smaller scale and strategic operations. Hence this would explain why the X-20 was assigned to defend Malta from the allied forces and possess the defenses it had. Erica and Hanna Marseille entered the Neuroi Fortresses Dome by submarine though a sluice gate, and once they sortied from the Submarine proceeded to eliminate the 40 Small-type Neuroi defense force and directly targeted the core, destroying it. The reason for the infiltration of the X-20's defenses by submarine was due to the fact the defensive, impenetrable dome of the X-20 did not extend below the water line; resulting in the only feasible access point for entry by allied forces, wither conventional or witch. While this does serve as a weak point and limitation in the defenses of the X-20 that can be exploited: it also means any allied infiltration force entering inside the X-20's dome is cut off from allied support; meaning they will be fighting on their own without much, if any, assistance. Weapons Curiously for a Neuroi unit: the X-20 doesn't appear to have it's own weapon armament. Instead it relies heavily on it's defensive dome for protection and on it's Small-Type Neuroi self-defense force for attack and counter-attack. The Small-Type Neuroi that serve as the X-20's self defense force adopt the shape of perfect spheres with a single beam port for attack. These Small Type Neuroi appear to actually have cores and are not in fact simple Drones; as they appear to operate independently of each other and the X-20, and upon being destroyed; react like any Neuroi with a core would when destroyed, even trailing shards of a destroyed core behind them upon their elimination and making Neuroi death rattles. These Small Types are surprisingly fast, very maneuverable, and rely on combined unit swarming tactics in coordination with each other. It's these strengths and their large numbers as a group that makes them dangerous; however a single burst of a witches Machine gun that hits it's mark would be more than sufficient to destroy these Small Type Neuroi. Once it's self defense force is eliminated, and their is no other Neuroi unit's in the garrison: the X-20's Core is vulnerable and helpless from attack, making it easy to destroy. It seems that the X-20 cannot develop or produce Neuroi units in a short period of time to replace it's garrison or the numbers of it's self defense force. Abilities, Tactics and Behavior The X-20 usually takes a sedentary approach in it's operations once established on the territory it is assigned to defend. It's primary tactic is to establish a firm defensive perimeter and ensure that it's defensive dome is formed to protect both it's core and it's territory. Once established to it's territory to defend; the X-20 may process any available materials and raw elements to produce it's own Neuroi units and self defense garrison. It also appears to act as a staging area and forward operations base for Neuroi it produces and possibly even for other allied Neuroi units operating in it's territory. Aside from the X-20's defensive dome, it also seems to make extensive use of it's territory to ensure added protection and defense from assaults; using existing terrain to be incorporated into it's defensive measures. The X-20's operations as an Armored Airfield allows it to deploy and support other Neuroi units and provides safe bastion for any units that take shelter in it's territory. When unharried it may be possible that it also engages in a level of material's processing and unit production, which may take a bit of time compared to dedicated Nests and Hives at lower levels and numbers of production. Should the X-20's defenses be penetrated by an attacking enemy: it's self defense force respond both in mass and in force, with the Small Type Neuroi's counter attack consisting of large numbers, rapid fire, concentrated beam attacks in highly coordinated attacks, as well as the defense force movement being at high speeds and high mobility. The Self Defense force does as much as possible to defend the X-20's vulnerable core and even put themselves between the X-20's core and any attacker trying to destroy it's vulnerable weak point. It's possible that any other Neuroi sheltered and/or produced in the X-20's protective dome or otherwise garrisoned inside might also be participating in a defensive counter attack against infiltration or enemy raid; but as the X-20 stationed in Malta lacked any other units save it's self defense force; this is merely conjuncture, though never the less possible as far as it's likelihood. Should the X-20's self defense force and any other Neuroi be destroyed, or otherwise not present; it is utterly helpless. Once it's core is destroyed: the X-20's highly protective dome looses integrity and proceeds to fall apart. Trivia * As the Official Fanbook notes that the X-18 sorties from the X-20, and that usually more Neuroi are stationed inside the X-20's perimeter and territory: this seems to indicate that what other Neuroi units were produced and were normally garrisoned with the X-20: were committed to a full deployment for some operation shortly before the allied operation to retake Malta was carried out. This left the X-20's only defense being it's 40 unit strong, small Neuroi self-defense force. * The source outlining that the interior fortifications of the X-20 to Malta is outlined in the Official Fanbook II information. * While the exact nature and function of the spines inside the X-20's interior are not known or outlined officially: one possible theory is that the spines either allow the core to send energy into its body, allow sensory information to transmit to the core, or allows raw materials to flow from the body into the core and back out again, or possibly all at once. Unfortunately, without any notes officially to clarify their exact function; it leaves speculation. * The X-20's defensive dome seems to cover the majority of Malta's port and port city urban districts. The only route of entry available to get into the X-20's interior is though a sluice gate. * While the X-20 is designated as a "Fortress Type" Neuroi, their also exists "Siege Type" Neuroi like the one that was fought by the 507th Joint Fighter Wing. The two Neuroi type designations, while similar in some ways, appear to be distinct from each other. Siege Type Neuroi appear to fill the role of massive, mobile juggernauts and siege engines made to assist and deploy Neuroi units in force; while Fortress Class Neuroi like the X-20 appear to be tasked with holding and defending territory, providing static forward operations deployment and low level unit production and support; generally acting as a de-facto fortress to hold and secure territory. * The X-20 seems to be distinct from Neuroi Hives and Nests; as it appears what possible unit support and 'manufacturing' abilities that it does have are at much lower levels and extents of either Hive's or Nests; seemingly not able to make more Neuroi as quickly or at as large a rate. It is also categorized as it's own Neuroi Class type, whereas Hives and Nests are not outlined as specific Neuroi classes.Their also doesn't appear to be any form of Miasma inside the X-20's protective dome; so it leaves the question of how Neuroi inside this dome are provided Miasma rejuvenation. * As the X-18 was said to have been deployed from the X-20: this seems to imply that the X-20 may have some way to allow Neuroi to pass through it's protective dome for Sortie. However, it's not known and not shown, nor stated, what method or procedure is done to accomplish this. Gallery X-20 battle plan.png|Mio presenting layout of X-20's defences for mission briefing X-20 Class Neuroi on Malta.png|X-20 Class on Malta X-20 Class internal defenses.png|X-20's Interior of it's Dome, alongside Neuroi structures and the X-20's Core. The Submarine is shown about to deploy Erica and Hanna for the operation. Erica and Hanna fighting X-20.png X-20 Point defenses.png|Small Type Air Neuroi acting as X-20's self defense force. Each individual Neuroi has a single beam port. X-20 Class More point defenses.png X-20 Classes Small Type Neuroi self defense force.png|Small Type air units moving with speed and mobility against Erica and Hanna X-20 class's Core and self defense units.png X-20 class and self defense Neiroi engaging Erica and Hanna.png X-20's self defense small type Neuroi shot down.png|Small Type Neuroi Destroyed. Note shards seen trailing behind them: indicating that their cores were destroyed and that they are not Drones. X-20 Class Neuroi's Core attacked.png|X-20 Classes Core about to be destroyed by MG34 and MG42 fire from Hanna and Erica respectively. X-20 official Fanbook II info.png|Official Fanbook II Information and Concept Sketches Category:Neuroi